Finally Resting On Your Shoulder
by mrsrachelgrayson
Summary: My 2nd oneshot but it's medium long. Raven tells how she and Beast Boy got together. BR. RS R&R!


Finally Resting On Your Shoulder

Raven lay her head on Beast Boy's shoulder. They were finally together now. Beast Boy looked down at her and she looked at him. They both smiled. This was the way it should be. Raven could remember how this had come to be. Not that long ago...

"Azerath Metrione Zinthoss. Azerath Metrione Zinthoss." Raven was meditating on top of Titans Tower. It was a quiet, misty morning. The moon had gone to bed. The sparrows had stopped their singing, and the sky was clear and red. Raven yawned. She had started meditating at 4:30 in the morning! "Maybe I should go get some herbal tea," she said. She walked off the roof and into the lobby of Titans Tower. Robin was teaching Star how to play a video game, Cyborg was making breakfast, and Beast Boy...was nowhere in sight. "Hmm," Raven thought. Then she smiled. "Where could Beast Boy be? Right behind me, I suppose?" Sure enough, when she turned around, Beast Boy was behind her trying to scare her. "Dude, how do you do that?"

"Well, you've been trying to scare me for the past week now, give it a rest."

"Not until I scare you, Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Hey Cyborg," began Robin, "you making breakfast or not?"

"Well, duh I am! Why else would I be slaving off on the stove?" Cyborg shouted.

"Well," said Starfire, "Robin's stomach has been talking to him and it is utterly getting annoying. I would appreciate it if he ate some good food."

"If Robin wants to eat, he can make his own breakfast then!" Cyborg took off his chef hat and stomped out of the room. "I...made him mad?" Starfire asked. Robin smiled at her. "I don't think so. But, I'll get breakfast started." He walked over to the stove. Beast Boy looked at Raven. "You want something to eat?"

"I think I'm just gonna get some herbal tea." She walked over to the stove next to Robin. Robin was making scrambled eggs with pancakes. "Who wants pancakes?" He asked.

"Oh, I would love some Robin!" Starfire exclaimed.

"As long as they don't have any meat." Beast Boy said.

"Tea is fine," Raven said.

"Your loss," Robin said.

"I would also like juice that is orange, please." Starfire said. Robin nodded. He would do anything for her. He didn't know when it happened, but he fell head over heels for Starfire. She was just the most innocent, beautiful, kind thing there could ever be on this planet. Without her, Robin was nothing, and he knew that. "You mean Orange juice?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes!" Starfire replied. Soon, breakfast was ready and those 4 titans sat eating. Cyborg wasn't there. He was still a little pissed off. "I'm gonna go find him," Robin said, "he should be here eating with us."

"And I shall come with you Robin!" Starfire exclaimed, "I do feel as if some of this is my fault." The two walked out of the kitchen leaving Beast Boy and Raven alone. "So," began Beast Boy,

"You ever see a sky like that? I mean, talk about purple!"

"Beast Boy, the sky is blue."

"Right," Beast Boy had a sheepish grin, "I totally knew that!" Raven stared at him. She adored his stupidity as well as everything else about him. How badly she wanted to tell him but she just couldn't get the right words out. "He'll probably think I'm stupid," Raven thought, "a stupid little lovesick girl. He probably still isn't over Terra. Why did Terra have to come into our lives anyway? Is that why I didn't like her so much? Because Beast Boy and Terra loved each other? Maybe I was a little jealous."

"So Raven," Beast Boy began. Raven got out of her thinking stage. "They're showing a new movie tonight. First day it comes out. And I was wondering if you wanted to go see it with me." Raven sat there, mouth agape, heart beating a million beats per second, and cheeks, as red as cherries. "You want..._me_ to come with you?" Raven asked.

"Sure," began Beast Boy, "Robin said a mission might come up, Cyborg has plans, Starfire said it would look to much like a date, so, wanna come?" Raven was disappointed. The only reason he asked her was because everyone else said no. Still, it would look like the two were on a date. "Sure," Raven replied, "as long as it isn't any of that mushy-gushy-kissy stuff. That makes me wanna hurl!" Beast Boy laughed. "Yeah, me too." Soon, the two were laughing together. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg walked in. "Well, well, well," began Cyborg, "eating and laughing together. Think there's something they ain't telling us Rob?" Robin looked over at the two, who were now blushing. 'Yeah," Robin said, "I think they're hiding something from us." Cyborg gasped and put his hand on his forehead. "Oh, we're not trusted anymore!" Robin did the same only had fake tears. "Whaaaa! What...(sniffle) did I do...to deserve this?" Starfire smiled at Beast Boy and Raven. "My friends, you are being in love now?"

"Love?" Cyborg said, "and they didn't tell _me?_"

"We're not loved anymore!" Robin wailed.

"Robin," said Starfire, "you are loved. You are loved but you do not know by whom." Robin looked up at Starfire who was now blushing. Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I see what's going on." He said, smiling at Robin. "Great, I'm not even trusted by my own teammates who are having sex behind my back!" At this, everyone blushed.

"We are most certainly not!" Shouted Starfire.

"Ewwwwwwwwww," Robin said.

"No way, dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Never in my life!" Raven shouted. Cyborg laughed, "Okay, okay. Just having a little fun. But really, BB and Ray, you 2 going out?"

"No," said Raven, "why would we?"

"Well," Beast Boy began, "I'm taking her out to a movie tonight!"

"And Raven," Robin said, "_accepted?"_

"Uh-huh." Raven was blushing. She trusted her friends, but she didn't want them to know. All of a sudden, Starfire grabbed her arm. "May I talk with you, Raven?"

"Sure thing, Star." Starfire dragged her out of the kitchen and into the hallway. "How did you do it?" Starfire asked.

"Do what?" Raven asked.

"How did you accept the date?"

"Well, Beast Boy asked me, and I said yes. That's all there is to it."

"Really? It is that simple?"

"Yeah, but Star, why are you asking me this?" Starfire looked down at her feet. "I have been practicing with my wooden self of Robin asking me out. But, whenever my turn comes to tell him yes, the right words will not come out."

"You really like him, don't you?" Raven asked her.

"Yes," Starfire replied back, "I just am wishing I could tell him how I feel." Raven put her hand on Starfire's shoulder. "When the time comes," Raven began, "you'll know what to do." Starfire smiled and nodded. Raven felt sorry for Starfire, but happy for herself. Now she had to get ready for tonight.

"I can't believe he actually asked you out!" Kiersten exclaimed. Kiersten was one of Raven's best friends from the city. They were interested in the same stuff. Kiersten wasn't into all that "happy bunny land" she was usually a serious person. But right now, she had the most goofiest smile on her face. "Neither can I," Raven said, "but really, the only reason is that everyone else said no."

"I think he likes you but not admitting it," Kiersten said. The two friends continued walking in the mall. Raven didn't want anything fancy, she wanted something casual but something that wasn't her superhero uniform. "What about this?" Kiersten asked, holding up jeans and a black t-shirt. "I like that." Raven said examining it. Then, her eyes widened. "But who charges $50.00 for a t-shirt?" She threw the clothes on the ground. Kiersten didn't bother to pick them up, just walked right next to Raven. "People who want to make money sell t-shirts for $50.00." Kiersten said. "Anyway," her attention drifted over to an ice cream shop, "feeling up for ice cream?"

"I told you," began Raven, "first clothes, then ice cream! I am not spending my money on wasteless treats before I buy my outfit." Kiersten sighed and her stomach growled. That was the disadvantage for having a friend like Raven. They continued browsing until Raven saw a white t-shirt, purple shawl and jeans on sale for just $15.00. "Kiersten," she began, "I think I've found what I want."

Raven modeled her new outfit in her room. She looked very pretty in it. Pretty enough for herself. She had never felt so...positive. Then, there was a knock on her door. "Yeah?" Raven asked. "Can I come in?" It was Robin. Raven opened the door. Robin looked a little puzzled to see her wearing another outfit. Raven just had a small smile. "So, what do you want Robin?"

"I was just wondering what Beast Boy said to you."

"You wanna ask Starfire out, don't you?" Robin nodded.

"Trust me," Raven said, "once you ask her, she's sure to say yes."

"Really?" Robin asked. Raven nodded. Robin looked at his feet. "Can you watch me and make sure I'm doing it right?" Raven sighed. "Whatever."

"Thank you!" Robin grabbed her hand and ran off. He hid Raven in the hallway under a plant. "Stay there while I go get her!" Robin ran into the lobby and then came back with Starfire. "There is...something you wish to talk about Robin?" Starfire asked him.

"Well..." began Robin "you know, in case you aren't busy...I was wondering if..."

"Yes Robin?" Starfire's face brightened up.

"I was wondering...if you...wanted to...um...go out to the movies with me...tonight? I understand if you don't want to but..." Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Raven smiled. She knew how Robin must be feeling right now. Starfire then broke the kiss and smiled. Robin had a big lopsided grin on his face. "I take that as a yes." He said. Starfire giggled. "You do not know how long I have been wanting to that." Starfire said. They stared at each other. "Raven," began Robin, "you can come out now." Starfire looked a little shocked to see Raven. Raven jabbed Robin on the arm. "Nice work, boy wonder."

"Yeah, thanks Ray."

"You're welcome."

"If there's anything you need help with tonight," began Robin, "give us a call."

"Sure thing." Raven said. She then walked into the lobby with Beast Boy waiting for her. "My, does someone look fancy?" He said. Raven giggled. "Well," Raven began, "I didn't want to be stuck in my superhero outfit while going to the movies." Beast Boy held out his hand which Raven took and they walked off.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy, "one jumbo popcorn, Dr. Pepper, uh...water, and a pack of starbursts."

"That'll be $8.95." The counter woman said. Beast Boy dug in his pocket. "Uh...will a yo-yo work?" The woman scowled at him. Raven handed her $10.00. "Keep the change." She said. Beast Boy gathered all his food while Raven carried a bottle of water. "Why did you have to order so much?"

"This isn't a lot." Beast Boy said, "this is all the nessacary stuff. We're at the movies, remember?"

"I didn't know people stuffed there faces while watching a movie." Beast Boy smiled. "Apparently, you haven't been to the movies."

"I usually meditate in my spare time." The two arrived at the theater and sat down in the back row. "I can't see with all these peoples heads!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Well, I get sick in the front row, and all the middle seats are taken." Raven said.

"Maybe this date wasn't such a great idea after all." Beast Boy said. Raven gasped. "We're not on a date, remember?" Beast Boy blushed. "Raven, I have a confession to make." Beast Boy took her hand and stroked it. "That whole thing about me asking the titans but they said "no" thing, yeah, that was a lie. I used it as an excuse to go out with you. But, I was afraid that you would say no." Beast Boy was blushing like an apple and Raven was smiling. "I would've said yes," she said.

"You would've?" Beast Boy asked. "I thought you hated me."

"I could _never_ hate you." Raven said. Their faces moved closer together and soon, there lips were touching. Heaven was theirs. They were both in pure bliss. Beast Boy put his palm on her cheek. They were finally together and nothing in the whole world could separate them right now.

So that was how it started. And now, the two lovers were on the couch watching a mushy-gushy-kissy movie. And it didn't make them want to hurl. As Raven looked into Beast Boy's face, she saw the man of her dreams. She put one hand on his shoulder and he put one hand on her cheek. They kissed when the people in the movie did. They were both happy and nothing right now, could depress them.

Thee End

**Author's note: Well that's it! Read and Review please! I'm thinking about making a sequel where Terra comes back and tries to break this couple apart. What do you think?**


End file.
